Más allá de la muerte
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke se traslada a vivir con su hermano. Allí conoce a alguien que no debería de estar en aquella casa... Diez años después, tras una pelea es enviado al despacho de la directora, donde una foto será el inicio de todo..
1. ¿Quién eres?

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

1.- ¿Quién eres?**

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una habitación tenuemente iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, ocupada por una cama de apariencia confortable, un amplio escritorio con su silla y un par de armarios que ocupaban gran parte de una de las paredes. La estancia era de un blanco inmaculado, al igual que las suaves sábanas y las finas cortinas.

- Por ahora sólo es esto, cuando te sientas con ánimos iremos a recoger tus cosas.

Un joven de cabellera azabache recogida en una coleta baja y ojeras muy marcadas salió de la habitación tras acariciar la cabeza de un niño de 6 años. El pequeño tenía el sedoso cabello negro-azulado peinado hacia atrás, con dos mechones ocultando sus ojos. En su infantil y delicado rostro quedaban rastros de lágrimas, ahora secas, sus finos labios apretados para no dejar fluir un nuevo torrente que demostrara esos amargos sentimientos.

El tierno y triste ángel sujetaba entre sus pálidos brazos un pequeño y adorable gatito de peluche, que antes había sido tan blanco como su propia piel, pero ahora su color rivalizaba con los oscuros cabellos del menor.

Con pasos trémulos, sin soltar en ningún momento el muñeco, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer a sus pies; aunque lo intentó no pudo reprimir una nueva oleada de lágrimas y sólo enterrando la cabeza en el colchón logró amortiguar los sollozos, no quería que nadie le oyera llorar. Poco a poco, el pequeño ángel dejó salir a la superficie toda su tristeza, frustración y culpabilidad, demasiada para un niño de tan corta edad.

_- __**¿Y esas lágrimas?**_

El niño no levantó el rostro, pues no quería que el dueño de la voz viera sus, más que probable, enrojecidos e hinchados ojos.

- ¿Qui… quién eres? Aniki dijo… que estaba… estábamos solos…

_- __**¿Tú puedes… oírme?**_

Ante tan extraña pregunta levantó su carita llorosa y se sorprendió al encontrarse con…

* * *

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	2. 10 años después

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

2.- 10 años después.**

- Sasu… Sasuke…

La voz suave le sacó de su sueño, pero la ignoró y se giró en la cama fingiendo estar aun dormido, con la intención de hastiar al dueño de la voz y que su silencio obligase al recién llegado a marcharse y dejarle solo con sus recuerdos.

- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo- siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte del menor- ¡Sasuke Uchiha, o te levantas o llamo a tu hermano!

Ante la mención de su aniki, Sasuke se enredó con las sábanas y casi se cae de la cama… casi. Se sentó de mala gana, fulminándole con la mirada y con expresión de "si-llamas-a-ese-imbécil-estás-muerto". El otro sonrió cariñosamente ante el gesto.

Frente al Uchiha se encontraba un joven de 23 años, de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta alta, aunque un mechón dorado cubría parte de su rostro de rasgos finos, labios rosados y grandes ojos azules. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas verde oscuro, ésta era algo ajustada y dejaba claro que no era sólo esbelto; unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados marcando la estrecha cintura y unas piernas largas; terminaba el conjunto unas deportivas negras. A pesar de su atuendo informal, Sasuke no podía negar que el esposo de Itachi era realmente atractivo.

- Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde, cielo. Te esperamos en la cocina- se acercó al chico y le dio un delicado beso en la frente- Buenos días (1).

- Buenos días, Deidara.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa y le dejó para que se vistiera.

Aun sin ganas de levantarse paseó su mirada por la habitación, notando varias diferencias con la de su sueño. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste bastante claro y decoradas con símbolos de un intenso azul cobalto (cortesía de Deidara), varias estanterías repletas de libros llenaban las, por demás, vacías paredes y sobre el escritorio, pulcramente ordenado, había un portátil gris metálico, material escolar y en una de las esquinas un pequeño gatito de peluche. Únicamente los armarios seguían igual, puesto que las sábanas y las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por unas del mismo tono de los símbolos de las paredes.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al escritorio, con un movimiento de su mano acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Kyo.

_- __**¿Aun conservas esa cosa? ¿Por qué no me acaricias a mi?**__- _susurró una voz en su oído, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

- Porque tiene más cerebro que tu, baka- respondió retirando la mano.

_- __**Ya despertó el Príncipe de Hielo.**_

- Lárgate si no quieres que te eche a patadas.

_- __**Hai, hai…**_

El dueño de la voz se marchó, dejando a Sasuke con sus instintos asesinos a punto de estallar… tras tranquilizarse, se quitó el pijama quedando en ropa interior, dejando ver su escultural y pálido cuerpo, nada mal teniendo en cuenta sus escasos 16 años. Se puso el uniforme y se arregló el pelo.

Tomó sus cosas, pero antes de llegar a la puerta unos brazos ligeramente bronceados rodearon su estrecha cintura, pegando su cuerpo a otro más frío.

_- __**Recuérdame que felicite a ero-sennin por elegir esta maravilla de uniforme.**_

- No puedes- contestó sin más, separándose del posesivo abrazo.

_- __**¡Tienes menos sensibilidad que una piedra, Uchiha-bastardo!**__- _antes de marcharse observó con detenimiento al moreno- _**Aunque el mal genio no quita lo bueno que estás.**_

- ¡Dobe!

El menor llevaba el uniforme de verano, éste constaba de una camisa de manga corta, blanca, que se ajustaba a su bien formado torso como una segunda piel y estaba abierta hasta casi medio pecho, ya que ahí no tenía botones que pasar; unos pantalones de corte recto, negros y pegadísimos a sus torneadas piernas; completaban el conjunto unos zapatos y unas muñequeras, también negros, y en su pecho brillaba un colgante sencillo con una extraña piedra verde turquesa. Realmente una belleza como la suya no se encontraba en cualquier sitio.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, esa pequeña "pelea" le había quitado tiempo. Entro en la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y se sentó en frente de su desayuno sin decir nada. Deidara estaba preparando su almuerzo y, a su lado, Itachi leía el periódico.

Su hermano y él eran casi idénticos, únicamente se diferenciaban en el largo del pelo y en que el mayor tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y el cuerpo más desarrollado, además se llevaban 12 años (2). Ese día Itachi llevaba puesta una camisa de media manga negra semitransparente abierta hasta medio pecho y ajustada, unos pantalones de cuero blanco ceñidísimos y unas botas negras con muchas correas. Sasuke seguía sin entender como Deidara dejaba salir a la calle vestido tan provocativamente a su marido, aunque como modelo normal que se vistiese así, o eso respondió Deidara cuando le preguntó.

- ¿Con quién discutías?- preguntó el rubio en tono… ¿maternal? Si, desde que llegó a esa casa Deidara se auto-proclamó la "madre" sustituta del menor de los Uchiha.

- Sai- respondió comenzando a dar cuenta de su desayuno.

- ¿Sigue con eso? No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará- su hermano habló por primera vez. Normalmente era una persona muy responsable y seria, pero cuando sacaba su lado pervertido era mejor no acercarse a él, más de una vez había intentado convencer a Sasuke de… ejem… "profundizar" lazos entre hermanos (3), por suerte su rubio esposo siempre llegaba a tiempo y lo arrastraba lejos del moreno menor- hoy llegaremos tarde, ¿te encargas de la cena o traemos algo?

- Yo lo hago- ya había terminado con su desayuno- la última vez que trajisteis algo terminamos con dolor de estómago.

Se levantó para coger lo que le tendía su cuñado y, tras despedirse de la pareja, salió de la cocina-comedor.

Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la casa cuando volvió a oír un susurro cerca de su oído.

_- __**Que tengas un buen día, Sasuke.**_

- Hasta luego, Naruto…

* * *

1.- Ya he avisado de que esto contiene OCC, así que mejor no se extrañe nadie si convierto a Deidara en una "mamá gallina". Que conste que haré cosas más bizarras (o eso creo) con otros personajes.

2.- Se que es más de lo que en realidad se llevan, pero es de la única forma en que Itachi iba a obtener la custodia de Sasuke.

3.- ¿Veis lo que os decía?

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	3. Noticia y viaje en bus

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

3.- Noticia y viaje en bus.**

Salió a paso rápido, tenía tiempo de de sobra y podía relajarse, pero aun le duraba el "enfado" (léase vergüenza) por los comentarios sobre su cuerpo; eso sin añadirle el malestar provocado por los sueños que últimamente solían acosarle.

Su instituto, el Akatsuki (1), estaba fuera de la ciudad y debían coger el autobús o ir en coche. Con Itachi sólo iría el día que quisiera reunirse con sus padres. El menor de los Uchiha estaba seguro de que le dieron el permiso a su hermano para evitar que siguiera reduciendo el número de la población de examinadores. Lástima que Deidara, que era su profesor de dibujo, tuviese un horario distinto al suyo. Así que, entre morir joven o quince minutos rodeado de estudiantes híper hormonados, se quedaba con los sacos de hormonas.

En la siguiente esquina giró a la derecha y lo único que pudo ver, antes de que un grito le dejase medio sordo, fue una brillante cabellera rubia que se le venía encima.

- ¡SASUKE!

- Suelta… me estás ahogando- el abrazo se aflojó, mas no se deshizo- Temari… pesas…

- ¡No estoy gorda!- se apartó de él fingiendo estar enfadada; colocando las manos sobre las caderas le lanzó una mirada llena de emoción.

El chico le dedicó una media sonrisa al ver que, como de costumbre, su rubia (y única) amiga no se conformaba con vestir como las demás, a pesar de llevar el uniforme.

Temari llevaba recogida su rubia melena en cuatro coletas, su moreno rostro cubierto por un ligero maquillaje se veía hermoso. De sus orejas colgaban dos brillantes y pequeñas cruces de plata; la camisa era como la de Sasuke, ceñida y mostrando una pequeña parte de su busto, aunque los dos primeros botones eran inexistentes, el resto estaba desabrochado, excepto uno, para poder atarla y dejar al descubierto el plano abdomen y el piercing del ombligo. La falda plisada a la cadera, negra, llegaba hasta medio muslo y la rubia la había decorado con una cadena con un dije en forma de cruz, también de plata. Lucía unas botas de cuero negro, altas, de tacón ancho y con múltiples correas. Completaban el conjunto unas medias de rejilla rotas, diversas pulseras de plata y una hermosa cruz plateada colgando del cuello (2). Sin duda, era una de las chicas más atractivas de su instituto y, contrario a lo que muchos creían, tan sólo eran buenos amigos.

- ¿Por qué tan contenta? No es normal que me saltes al cuello nada más verme.

- ¡Mis hermanos se trasladan!

- ¿Se trasladan?- soltó como si nada entendiera.

- No te hagas el tonto, Sasuke; se vienen con nosotros al Akatsuki- tras estas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron aun más y el Uchiha estuvo seguro de que si no había saltado de alegría era por lo temprano que era.

- Tu padre ha entrado en razón- no era una pregunta.

- Si, ¡ya iba siendo hora! Era una estupidez tenernos separados (3).

Él sonrió más por apoyo a su amiga que por otra cosa, no se sentía con ánimos de mostrar una de sus auténticas, y terriblemente escasas, sonrisas. Trató de ocultar como se sentía, pero no contó con la aguda intuición de la chica.

- Tienes mala cara, ¿con quién has estado discutiendo?- su tono pasó de alegre a preocupado en un instante.

Bufó resignado, ¿es que nunca le podía ocultar nada? No quería hablar, así que usó la misma excusa de antes.

- Sai- soltó sin rodeos.

Ante el nombre, Temari rodó los ojos y volvió a poner las manos sobre sus caderas.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¡¿acaso crees que nací ayer?- frente a su silencio, siguió con su perorata- no quieras darme gato por liebre; ¡sabes perfectamente que Sai vive en la otra punta de la ciudad! ¡Y no trates de convencerme de que te llamó por teléfono! ¡EN TU CASA NO HAY FIJO Y TU MÓVIL SÓLO LO CONOCEMOS DEIDARA, ITACHI, MIS HERMANOS Y YO!

- _"¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me acordé de eso?"_- Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido- _"Che… eso me pasa por usar la misma excusa que con el idiota de Itachi y el despistado de Deidara."_

- Ahora, Sasuke, explícame que ocurre. Ya sé que te cabrea la "copia barata", como tú le llamas, pero quiero la verdad.

Suspiró con desgana, pensando qué contarle y qué no (4).

- He tenido un mal sueño, _"y he discutido con él, pero eso no lo confieso o me lleva a un loquero"_- durante un segundo le dejó ver su angustia reflejada en su pálido rostro, para después colocar la máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que usaba en el instituto; ya que había visto llegar el autobús escolar.

Ella se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud y dejó de lado, momentáneamente, su preocupación para sustituirla por una máscara de alegría. Aunque le dejó bien claro que hablarían más tarde.

Subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a sus asientos de siempre, en la parte trasera, arrancando suspiros entre chicos y chicas por igual. Mas a medio camino una figura les cerró el paso.

Era un chico casi idéntico a Sasuke, aunque su pelo era más corto y lo llevaba sin la característica cresta del Uchiha. Llevaba el mismo uniforme, pero sin ningún adorno aparte de un hermoso reloj de oro, que había ganado en un concurso de pintura de gran prestigio. Todo un bombón y el chico más popular después de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo, neko hermoso?- dijo dirigiéndose al moreno que tenía enfrente- hoy estás más guapo que de costumbre, Sasuke-baka- lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada lujuriosa y trato de apartar un mechón de pelo negro-azulado que caía sobre su rostro (el de Sasuke).

Sasuke cogió su mano y se la retorció con furia, luego lanzó a Sai contra el asiento que ocupaba cuando ellos llegaron y continuó su camino, seguido por Temari, ninguno de los dos habló desde que subieron al bus.

- ¡Tan encantador como siempre, Uchiha-bastardo!- rió desde su lugar- ¡pero ya me encargaré de domarte, gatito, seguro que eres una fiera en la cama! Kukuku…

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, se sentó en su sitio y dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad. Temari se sentó a su lado, como siempre, y se dedicó a hablar con Hinata, una tímida chica de cabello corto y azulado y hermosos ojos claros que estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo junto a Neji, su sobreprotector y guapo primo de largos cabellos castaños e idénticos ojos claros. La rubia sabía que su compañero estaba muy cabreado (muchísimo más que antes) y era mejor dejar que se tranquilizara.

Lo mismo sabía el resto de los estudiantes. Esas escenitas e intentos de seducción por parte del moreno artista eran su pan de cada día. Al principio fue chocante, puesto que ambos morenos no se habían llevado bien durante los casi cinco años que se conocían y el giro de 180º había llamado la atención de todo el colegio, ya que nadie, excepto los implicados, conocía el motivo de dicho cambio.

El resto del viaje fue como siempre, gritos de las fans del yaoi que se morían por ver esas escenitas, burlas de los chicos hacia Sai por no conseguir su objetivo (o sea, meter en su cama a cierto neko de pelo negro…) y un sin fin de cosas más. En quince minutos llegaron al colegio; era un instituto normal y corriente (5), aunque tenía los mejores profesores de la zona, a pesar de sus muy extrañas personalidades.

Al bajar cada uno se dirigió a su aula, Sasuke se fue con Temari, a pesar de ser un año menor iba un curso por delante y así, con enfados, alegrías y miradas lujuriosas, comenzó lo que parecía un día como los demás.

* * *

1.- Ya, falta de originalidad… no había ganas de pensar… XD.

2.- No he podido evitarlo, adoro las cruces y más si son de plata. Esto es algo que puede que veáis en algunas de mis historias (si os ha interesado alguna de ellas).

3.- Sólo voy a explicar esto una vez: los hermanos se metían en tantos problemas que su padre decidió enviarlos a tres escuelas distintas; sólo ahora les deja asistir juntos porque es el último año de Kankuro antes de empezar la universidad y este quiere pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos antes de irse.

4.- Aunque parezca increíble, me ha salido un Sasuke bastante abierto y amable, pero SÓLO con aquellos que le importan: les cuenta todo EXCEPTO sobre una personita MUY querida para él… XP.

5.- Imagináoslo como queráis, su aspecto no es relevante para la historia.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	4. Un pelirrojo de armas tomar

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

4.- Un pelirrojo de armas tomar.**

Entraron al aula en completo silencio, a pesar del alboroto que estaban montando sus compañeros, y se sentaron en el pupitre doble que compartían. A primera hora tenían biología con Kakashi-sensei, así que aun tendrían unos quince minutos libres; no había día que el misterioso profesor de pelo blanco y rostro cubierto llegase a la hora correcta y los alumnos cogieron la mala costumbre de hacer apuestas sobre qué excusas, poco creíbles (1), usaría cada vez.

Temari decidió continuar con la conversación pendiente, no iba a darle tiempo al astuto pelinegro para encontrar una buena oportunidad de librarse.

- ¿Qué has soñado esta vez, Sharingan?- le susurró para evitar que los demás la oyeran.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la mención del antiguo mote, que ella le puso de pequeño, puesto que sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaba realmente preocupada por él o cuando estaba a punto de echarle una buena bronca. Y, por el tono que había usado, esta vez era lo primero.

- No es un buen momento para esto, además, ¿qué más te da lo que sueñe? Eso es asunto mío- no quería ser borde con ella, pero ese era un tema que le incomodaba. No sabía que le ocurría y eso lo ponía de mal humor, lo único que tenía claro es que todo estaba relacionado con "él"… aunque no sabía cómo, pero su instinto le decía que así era y, hasta ahora, éste nunca le había fallado.

- Otra vez el accidente, ¿me equivoco? Sasu… ¿cuándo vas a superarlo? Ya han pasado diez años… ¿no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de echarte la culpa? Tú no eres el borracho que se atravesó en la carretera… tu no fuiste el causante ni eres culpable de haber sobrevivido. ¡¿Acaso preferirías estar muerto?

- ¡No! Claro que no, pero…

- ¡SIENTO EL RETRASO, PERO ES QUE ENCONTRÉ UN GATITO QUE NO PODÍA BAJAR DE UN ÁRBOL! ¡QUISE AYUDARLE, PERO YO TAMBIÉN QUEDÉ ATRAPADO!- la alegre voz de su profesor amortiguó la respuesta de Sasuke, haciendo que Temari no pudiese oírla.

- ¡A otro con ese cuento! ¡ESA ES LA MISMA EXCUSA DEL VIERNES PASADO!- se oyó la voz de Tenten, una castaña de ojos del mismo color que llevaba el cabello recogido en dos moños.

- Tengo una buena noticia- siguió Kakashi, ignorando el sermón de la delegada de la clase y con su "ojito-feliz" mode on.

Ante esa expresión varias chicas suspiraron, era un secreto a voces que la gran mayoría del alumnado femenino se moría por los huesos del peligris; y no era para menos. Metro ochenta, cabello gris plateado que le daba un aspecto despistado (aunque no había nada que se le pasara por alto), un cuerpo de infarto revelado por una camiseta de tirantes azul cobalto ajustada y unos vaqueros rotos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Además, la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejando un solo ojo de un profundo azul oscuro a la vista, le daba ese toque misterioso que sus fans adoraban; ¡lástima que ya tuviese pareja!

- Os presento a un nuevo alumno, pasa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a un chico pelirrojo. Llevaba el pelo algo corto y bastante alborotado, que caía sobre su rostro pálido cubriendo una pequeña parte del tatuaje que llevaba en la frente. Sus ojos de un turquesa verdoso y cristalino estaban delineados en negro, lo cual resaltaba ese color tan poco común y compensaba la inexistencia de cejas. Un atractivo rostro de labios finos y expresión seria. Más o menos de la misma altura que Sasuke y cuerpo trabajado, aunque no demasiado marcado, revelado por el provocativo uniforme. El único complemento que llevaba era un pendiente con forma de reloj de arena.

- Este es Sabaku no Gaara, acaba de trasladarse desde el instituto Suna y, a pesar de ser un año menor, estará en esta clase. ¿Algo que añadir, Gaara-kun?

El aludido recorrió la clase con la mirada, hasta llegar al pupitre que compartían la rubia y el moreno.

- Un placer- y sin decir más fue hacia el pupitre que estaba detrás de la pareja- ¿está ocupado este sitio- señaló la silla que estaba detrás de Temari-neesan?- terminó la pregunta ante el asombro de todos, todos excepto Sasuke, claro.

- Si, pero el que está detrás de Sasuke está libre- le respondió su hermana con una sonrisa radiante- bienvenido, Gaara.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró hacia el moreno.

- Un gusto volver a verte, Uchiha.

- Sabaku.

Ahí quedó la "conversación" entre ambos chicos.

La clase siguió sin más problemas. En opinión de Sasuke, su primo era un buen profesor (2), pero tenía el mismo defecto que su aniki: era un pervertido en potencia. Seguía sin entender que había visto Iruka-sensei en él.

Después de biología tenían historia con Anko-sensei, buena profesora siempre que no le llevases la contraria. La clase pasó sin ningún problema, dando paso a lenguaje. Zabuza-sensei había tenido que salir, así que tenían esa hora libre.

Temari estaba dispuesta a enterarse, de una vez por todas, de qué le pasaba a su amigo moreno, pero su hermano se adelantó a sus planes. El pelirrojo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ojinegro y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Flashes y sonidos de cámaras llenaron la sala, las fanáticas del yaoi no perdieron oportunidad de inmortalizar a dos bombones en una situación tan… sugerente. La mayoría de los chicos estaban alucinados, ¿acababa de llegar y ya estaba intentando ligarse al sex-simbol del colegio?

- _"Joder"_- pensaban- _"¿qué hace para ligar tanto con tíos como con tías? ¡¿Echarse feromonas?"_

Ambos ignoraban lo que provocaron a su alrededor, ya fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Gaara sonreía con coquetería al otro chico, quien parecía no estar afectado por su cercanía.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, Sharingan?- al contrario que su hermana, el pelirrojo usaba ese nombre cuando tenía ganas de fastidiar al moreno- Con el tiempo que hace que no nos vemos, ¿y sólo me llamas por el apellido?- acercó sus labios al oído del moreno y susurró para que sólo éste le oyera- Muy mal, Sasuke, ¿qué forma es esa de tratar a tu mejor amigo?- se apartó de él con una falsa mueca de disgusto (3).

Temari conocía bien esa forma de actuar en su hermano, a pesar de su apariencia seria era bastante lanzado, y con Sasuke más todavía, hasta el punto de parecer una novia coqueta que no quería perder la atención de su chico. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino…

- No tienes por qué ponerte así, rojillo. Sabes que nada puede cambiar lo que hay entre nosotros- rodeó su cintura con los brazos, acercándolo un poco más. Ahora era su turno para susurrar- ¿y qué hay de ti, Gaara? ¿Acaso es normal flirtear con tu mejor amigo?

… Si, lo peor era que el moreno le seguía el juego (4).

- _"Estos dos no cambiarán nunca"_- aunque se alegraba de eso, Sasuke había estado de muy mal humor últimamente y si alguien era capaz de borrar su mal humor, ese era, sin duda alguna, Gaara (5).

Las yaoistas no cabían en sí de gozo y los chicos… bueno, mejor no hablar de ellos. Y, ante el asombro de todos, Gaara comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Muy típico de ti, Sasuke. Esta vez ganas tu- se apartó de su amigo con una sonrisa y se acercó a su hermana- te he echado de menos, neesan.

- Y yo a ti, otouto- la rubia se lanzó a su cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en cada mejilla- ¿Y Kankuro?

- Me ha dicho que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

Mientras el trío seguía con su charla, la conmoción del resto de los alumnos fue desapareciendo y, poco a poco, fueron acercándose para saludar a su nuevo compañero. El pelirrojo era, tal como había demostrado, bastante lanzado; aunque con ellos no se había comportado como con el ojinegro. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones sonó el timbre, indicando la llegada del recreo.

Sasuke y los hermanos fueron en busca del mayor de los Sabaku. Lo encontraron en el lugar pactado, ya se había hecho cargo de los almuerzos; era un chico robusto, de pelo castaño revuelto y con la cara llena de marcas moradas (6).

Cuando se percató de su presencia, se levantó para estrechar la mano del Uchiha, y recibir el mismo saludo que Gaara por parte de su hermana. Se sentaron a comer lo que había traído Kankuro y lo preparado por Deidara, Temari al lado de su hermano mayor y Sasuke y Gaara frente a ellos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido los cuatro y la rubia se dio cuenta de que el moreno había dejado de lado su enfado y su máscara de frialdad desde el numerito protagonizado por los más jóvenes (Sasuke y Gaara). Todos los que veían la escena quedaban boquiabiertos, pues era tan común ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonreír como a una Tsunade rechazando una botella de sake (7).

Llevaban un rato hablando cuando una voz demasiado conocida, para el gusto de Sasuke, interrumpió su charla.

- Vaya, veo que el rumor es cierto. El Témpano de Hielo se ha dignado a hablar con los nuevos estudiantes- Sai no parecía muy contento con la noticia, y mucho menos al ver como el pelirrojo pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su "presa"- Así que, Uchiha-bastardo, ¿te van los pelirrojos? Pues menudo mal gusto.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? Se fijó mejor en el chico y pareció caer en algo. Las palabras de su hermana eran ciertas, su parecido con su amigo era increíble.

- _"Así que este es Sai; veamos que sabes hacer, chulito"_- cerró más su abrazo sobre el moreno y sonrió con coquetería- Amor- se dirigió, con voz melosa, a Sasuke- ¿no vas a presentarme a tu "amigo"?

Sasuke captó lo que pretendía hacer Gaara y decidió seguirle el juego, tal como hacía siempre cuando el ojiturquesa se ponía en plan "novia", además estaba deseando desquitarse por la escenita del bus.

- No vale la pena, Gaa-chan, es sólo un reprimido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer- habló en un tono suave, cargado de malicia.

- Pero, Sasu-koi, es de muy mala educación que no me presentes a los demás- se lo estaba pasando en grande al ver la cara de mala leche que tenía el otro moreno- _"a ver cuánto aguanta antes de reventar"_- ahora se acercó a su mejor amigo, hasta sentarse en su regazo y le plantó un beso de película.

El ojinegro sentado se extrañó de lo hecho por su compañero, mas no le dio tiempo a replicar… alguien más lo había hecho por él.

- ¡MALDITO PELIRROJO OFRECIDO!- Sai no soportaba que nadie se metiese con sus presas y el chico hacía rato que le estaba tocando las… narices. En un movimiento inesperado, tomó a Gaara por la camisa y le puso a su altura, para luego darle un puñetazo.

Éste no pudo esquivarlo y cayó al suelo. Se levantó antes de que el enfurecido ojinegro le diese una patada y le devolvió el golpe. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea, que pronto atrajo la atención del resto del alumnado, que les incitaba a seguir con la lluvia de golpes. Entre ellos estaba Kankuro, quien no paraba de sugerirle a su hermano un par de golpes nada justos. Temari parecía desesperada.

- ¡Sasuke, haz algo!

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? La copia barata se lo ha buscado.

- ¡TU ERES EL ÚNICO CAPAZ DE FRENAR A GAARA! ¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE LE OCURRA A SAI, PERO NO QUIERO QUE MI HERMANO SEA EXPULSADO EL PRIMER DÍA; PAPÁ ES CAPAZ DE DESPELLEJARLO SI SE ENTERA!

Ella tenía razón, eso no sería bueno para su amigo. Se dirigió a los que estaban peleando y los separó de un tirón.

- ¡Ya basta!

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke- le advirtió Gaara.

- Métete en tus cosas, Uchiha-bastardo- Sai escupió a sus pies.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la frente del mencionado.

- _"Mierda"_- pensaron Temari y Kankuro, éste último reaccionó ante los gritos de su hermana- _"ya le han hecho enfadar."_

- He… dicho… ¡basta!- les soltó a ambos y, antes de que continuaran, le dio una tremenda patada al otro moreno en el estómago y un violento puñetazo en el rostro al ojiturquesa; mandándolos al suelo en milésimas de segundo- ¿habéis entendido?

Ninguno de los dos intentó moverse, ambos habían olvidado la gran fuerza que poseía Sasuke, era casi inhumana.

- Bien hecho, joven Uchiha; ahora, les quiero a los tres en el despacho de la directora- esa era la voz de Zabuza-sensei, por lo visto ya estaba de vuelta.

Su tono no admitía réplica alguna, y una vez consiguieron levantarse los que estaban en el suelo, los tres se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade-sama en completo silencio.

* * *

1.- Es que entonces no sería Kakashi… XD.

2.- Sip, en esta historia Kakashi es familia de los Uchiha.

3.- ¿De dónde ha salido este Gaara? XD.

4.- Ya dije que sólo era abierto con la gente que le importaba, aunque eso es ser más que abierto…

5.- Cuando dije que Temari era su única amiga me refería a su única amiga mujer, a los únicos que acepta como amigos es a los hermanos Sabaku y pocos más…

6.- Es que sin el maquillaje no es el Kankuro de siempre… XD.

7.- Vamos, que eso no hay quien lo vea.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	5. El colgante y la foto

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

5.- El colgante y la foto.**

El camino se les hizo muy silencioso, cada uno iba metido en su propio mundo: Sasuke intentaba recuperar la calma, pero tal y como habían ido las cosas se esperaba algo peor; Gaara había sacado una pomada y se la estaba poniendo sobre la mejilla que su moreno amigo le había golpeado, ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y pensaba que ese año se lo iba a pasar en grande (1); y Sai… bueno, Sai buscaba la forma de vengarse del pelirrojo (y domar a cierto neko de pelo negro), cuando se fijó en los dos chicos que tenía delante…

El Uchiha-bastardo y el mapache, como acababa de bautizar al pelirrojo, le mostraban una parte bien lograda de su anatomía que… no empujaba al celibato, precisamente.

Tuvo que reconocer que ambos eran un par de monumentos al pecado cuando una gran hemorragia nasal casi logra que muera desangrado, y su mente pervertida ya estaba planeando como someterlos; además, acababa de encontrar a los modelos perfectos para su nueva obra y necesitaba buscar una buena razón para que aceptaran. Seguro que ambos serian una combinación perfecta y explosiva: Hielo y Fuego. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, y si los otros dos se hubiesen girado en ese momento, un escalofrío les hubiera hecho estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta sencilla, con una placa que indicaba que habían llegado a dirección, llamó la puerta y la voz de Shizune, la secretaria de Tsunade, les indicó que podían pasar. La mujer castaña se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke y a Sai, puesto que habían estado ahí mismo sólo una semana antes.

- ¿Otra pelea, Sasuke, Sai?- ambos habían estado tantas veces en el despacho de la directora que ya les llamaba por su nombre- ahora aviso a Tsunade-sama de vuestra llegada.

Se levantó y entró en la estancia contigua. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la castaña les indicó que ya podían pasar; allí les esperaba una mujer rubia, con la larga melena recogida en dos coletas; profundos ojos almendrados y prominente… pechonalidad. Aparentaba unos 25 años, aunque era un secreto a voces que tenía bien cumplidos sus buenos cincuenta y tantos, y además, era la abuela de Deidara. La mujer miró con gesto aburrido a los dos morenos, ya estaba harta de sus discusiones y peleas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? Sai, te he dicho que no molestes a Sasuke; y a ti, Sasuke, que no le sigas el juego.

- Esta vez no he hecho nada que merezca un castigo, Tsunade-sama, yo sólo he detenido la pelea de estos dos bakas- como era de esperar, hizo caso omiso de las protestas de los mencionados.

- Está bien, contádmelo todo- suspiró resignada y escuchó hasta el final la versión de cada uno- _"bien, por lo visto todo ha sido a causa de los celos de Sai, la desfachatez de Gaara y el desinterés de Sasuke"_- por dentro estaba que se moría de risa, si no le hubiesen contado ellos mismos lo ocurrido nunca lo hubiera creído.

Una vez controladas sus ganas de reír, levantó la vista y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba. El Uchiha estaba colocándose bien el colgante que llevaba y que se le había desplazado con la pelea; un colgante que le resultaba demasiado familiar y le recordaba a una persona muy querida con una hermosa mirada celeste…

- Sasuke- habló con voz repentinamente seria- ¿de dónde has sacado ese colgante?

El mencionado se quedó de piedra y no pudo reaccionar antes de que los demás vieran el nerviosismo que le había ocasionado la pregunta.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más, Sasuke- siseó la rubia directora- ¿de dónde has sacado ese colgante?

El ojinegro se mordió el labio inferior en un signo de incomodidad nada característico en él, lo que causó sorpresa en el otro moreno y un repentino interés en el ojiturquesa.

- _"¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Qué hay en ese collar que le afecte tanto?"_- esos eran los pensamientos de los dos chicos, al seguir sin escuchar respuesta por parte del menor de los Uchiha.

Éste lanzó una mirada de súplica (¿súplica? ¿Sasuke?) a la mujer, que la entendió de inmediato (2) y decidió zanjar rápidamente el asunto de la pelea.

- Bien, los tres estáis castigados y deberéis entregarme un trabajo de 30 páginas sobre cómo afectan los celos a las personas y la mejor forma evitarlos (3). Lo quiero sobre mi mesa para el lunes que viene, si no estaréis limpiando los baños del colegio hasta que os graduéis. Vosotros dos- refiriéndose a Gaara y Sai- esperad fuera; tú- esta vez señaló a Sasuke- te quedas.

Todos aceptaron a regañadientes, y cuando se quedaron solos, la rubia volvió a la carga.

- Responde, o prometo que tendrás que soportar a Sai como compañero de cualquier actividad que se me ocurra durante todo el semestre.

Al chico se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca ante semejante perspectiva y trató de responder algo coherente y que no le tachase de loco.

- Fue… fue un regalo de cumpleaños- decidió dejarlo ahí, esperando que no preguntase más, ya que no estaba mintiendo, pero no quería contarlo todo.

- ¿De quién? No trates de engañarme, Uchiha- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- conozco muy bien ese colgante, pues yo misma se lo regalé a mi nieto poco antes de que lo asesinasen y, desde ese día, fue imposible encontrarlo… hasta ahora.

Esa revelación le dejó en shock, no estaba preparado para algo así. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar y tratar de terminar con eso.

- No sé nada de eso, Tsunade-sama- su voz sonó hueca, desprovista de sentimientos- y en lo referente al colgante, lo único que puedo decirle es que fue un regalo de alguien muy importante para mí. Siento no poder responder, puesto que prometí a esa persona que nunca desvelaría su nombre- se levantó con intenciones de marcharse, pero ella le detuvo.

- Puesto que no quieres decir de quién se trata, me veré obligada a cumplir lo dicho- pulsó un botón del interfono, que tenía sobre la mesa, y llamó a su ayudante- Shizune, en cuanto Sasuke salga haz pasar a Sai.

- Como usted quiera, Tsunade-sama- fue la simple respuesta de la secretaria.

Sasuke apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta, mas algo hizo que parase en seco. Sobre un estante, en el que no se fijaba demasiado, vio una foto que durante su última visita al despacho de la directora no estaba y le llamó la atención. Estuvo a punto de girarse y pedir explicaciones. No lo hizo, eso hubiese sido muy sospechoso y abandonó el lugar.

No se dio cuenta de que Sai, al pasar al despacho, le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y tampoco oyó a Gaara cuando éste le llamó por su nombre. Simplemente se dedicó a seguir su camino y, sin recoger sus cosas ni dar explicación alguna, abandonó el instituto.

* * *

1.- Este pelirrojo no se vuelve loco por la sangre, sólo por una buena pelea… y os aseguro que llegará a hartarse.

2.- Aunque no os lo creáis, esta Tsunade no empieza a empinar el codo hasta después de las 11:15 y son las 11:00, ya que ésta es la condición que le puso Shizune si quería coger una botella mínimamente llena… XDD.

3.- Que castigo más raro me he sacado, ¿no?

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	6. Lo que hacen los celos

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

6.- Lo que hacen los celos.**

Se encontraba frente a su casa, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí y cuanto tiempo había tardado en llegar. Tras entrar, se recostó en la puerta cerrada, se dejó caer al suelo y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

La escena reflejada en aquella fotografía le había estado persiguiendo desde que abandonó el despacho de Tsunade y no podía apartarla de su cabeza. Al cerrar los ojos regresó a su mente; la foto fue tomada en el jardín trasero de su antigua casa, la casa de sus padres. El jardín estaba decorado para, al parecer, la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño pequeño.

En la imagen podía verse un grupo de jóvenes, ninguno superaba los quince años, además de un par que no pasaban los diez. De derecha a izquierda, estaba un Iruka de trece años tan sonriente como siempre, aunque por aquel entonces aun llevaba el pelo corto y ninguna cicatriz cruzaba su rostro; a su izquierda, Kakashi, con quince años, sonreía debajo de su máscara mientras tomaba al castaño por la cintura. De izquierda a derecha, aparecía Deidara con no más de diez años, sonriendo tímidamente y con una mano agarrando la camiseta del Itachi de quince, quien dedicaba una media sonrisa a la cámara mientras su mano descansaba sobre la cabeza del rubio ojiazul, en esa época ya llevaban el cabello bastante largo; y en el centro de la fotografía se encontraba él mismo, con unos tres años. Aunque eso no fue lo que le sumió en semejante estado, sino que se vio sonriendo en los brazos de un hermoso chico de unos quince años, rubio, de brillantes ojos azules y arrebatadora sonrisa.

- _"Dios mío"_- pensó mientras se levantaba en dirección a su cuarto- _"¿Qué hace él en esa foto?"_- un breve recuerdo pasó por su mente, y en él vio a su hermano rodeando la cintura del ojiazul y sintió que los celos de otra persona le invadían, ¿o eran los suyos?- _"¿Qué tiene que ver él con Itachi? ¿Qué significa este recuerdo, este sentimiento? ¿Por qué, por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada de eso?"_

Un fuerte estallido de dolor cruzó su cabeza, haciendo que se tambalease y estuviese a punto de caer por las escaleras. A duras penas logró llegar a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama a la espera de que el dolor desapareciese y a los pocos minutos dejó de dolerle.

_- __**¿Por qué llegas tarde, Sasuke?**__-_ preguntó una voz suave- _**son las 14:30, y tu sueles llegar a las 13:45.**_

- _"Típico, no llevo ni diez minutos en casa y ya está junto a mi"_- fue el único pensamiento que le dirigió al dueño de la voz. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estuvo que no se dio cuenta de que había estado vagando por la ciudad ¡casi cuatro horas y media!

Con cuidado levantó el rostro y se encontró con la visión del ser más hermoso que pudiese existir.

Revueltos cabellos más dorados que el sol enmarcando un bello rostro de facciones que no habían perdido del todo la redondez de la infancia, unos grandes y expresivos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo se posaron en los suyos; los labios rosados y carnosos invitaban a ser besados, sobre cada mejilla tenía tres marcas que le daban el aspecto de un adorable kitsune. Cuello esbelto; hombros anchos pero sin exagerar, cuerpo ligeramente musculado y piernas largas. Tan sólo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, ceñida y de un naranja brillante; y unos pantalones vaqueros anchos con un par de cinturones blancos. Pies descalzos y ningún objeto adornando su bronceada piel, ésta brillaba con un tenue resplandor dorado. Era increíble, y su aspecto de ángel demostraba que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, a pesar de que aun vagaba por él.

El moreno enterró el rostro en la almohada, no tenía ganas de que le viese la cara.

- _**¿Qué te ha pasado, chibi? No es normal que llegues tarde**__-_ se acercó al menor y le miró con preocupación y cariño en la voz- _**estás más silencioso que de costumbre, dattebayo.**_

- _"Chibi… hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así, de forma tan cariñosa. Últimamente sólo se comporta como un pervertido, ¿por qué este cambio?"_- otro fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente antes de volver a su anterior estado de ensimismamiento.

_- __**Sasuke, di algo; sabes que no soporto tu silencio. Por favor, háblame.**_

Lo que decía era cierto. Tras diez años de completo silencio por parte del mundo, la voz de Sasuke era lo único que había evitado que se volviese loco. Nadie le veía, nadie le oía, y lo peor de todo era que él no oía nada ni a nadie. Nunca le gustó estar solo y el tiempo que tardó en aparecer el pequeño Sasuke, que por aquel entonces tenía seis años, fue un martirio para él.

Se sentó cerca de su cabeza, y cogiéndole con delicadeza, colocó al chico sobre su regazo, de forma que pudiese ver su pálido rostro. Éste no se resistió, pero tampoco hizo nada para ayudarle. Tenía la mirada perdida y eso asustó al rubio. Por lo visto, el ojinegro seguía en su mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de recordar; mas eso le provocó otro estallido de dolor, que quedó reflejado en su pálido rostro.

Ante su expresión de sufrimiento, el fantasma se asustó y acarició con su fría mano el cabello negro-azulado de Sasuke.

_- __**¡Teme, reacciona! ¡Deja de hacerme esto! ¡HÁBLAME!**_

Debido a la caricia, o tal vez al grito, reaccionó y por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su silencio y su forma de actuar estaban mortificando al hermoso ojiazul.

- Naruto…

Fue sólo una palabra, pero su sonido consiguió tranquilizar al histérico rubio.

- Dobe, no grites tanto, que me duele la cabeza- no sonrió, tampoco hizo un gesto cariñoso o le sacó a patadas de la habitación, y eso fue lo que alertó más a Naruto, quien se dio cuenta que únicamente había hablado para que no entrase en un estado de histeria aun mayor- ¿puedes responderme a una pregunta, usuratonkachi?

_- __**A la que quieras, Sasuke-baka, sólo pregunta.**_

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que ya nos conocíamos? ¿Qué relación tenías con mi hermano?- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente importante para que me dijeses que te habían asesinado?

Sus palabras desconcertaron al kitsune, no tenía ni idea de la primera pregunta y el resto…

_- __**No sé de qué me hablas, ¿qué me mataron? Con respecto a Itachi, él era un buen amigo y la pareja de mi primo, no recuerdo como morí, así que no puedo desmentir o afirmar eso. ¿Pero de dónde has sacado que tú y yo nos conocíamos? Sabía que Ita-chan tenía un hermano pequeño, mas nada aparte de eso. Estoy seguro que tu y yo nunca llegamos a conocernos, dattebayo.**_

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior, por segunda vez ese día, provocando pensamientos nada decentes al rubio; quien, aunque estaba intentando mantenerse serio, seguía siendo un pervertido de primera.

_- "¡Maldito ero-sennin! ¡Mira que tocarme un abuelo tan depravado, joder, si será verdad que todo se hereda!" __**Cuéntame de dónde has sacado eso.**_

Y Sasuke así lo hizo, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde que se encontró con Temari hasta el punto en que vio la foto, pero el rubio se quedó en blanco a medio camino. Justo en el punto en que cierto pelirrojo…

- _**¡¿Te besó? ¡¿ESE DESGRACIADO MAPACHE SE ATRVIÓ A BESARTE?**_

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante eso, se levantó y se sentó junto al mayor.

- Te estoy contando algo importante, ¿y tú te preocupas por un beso de nada?- bufó molesto antes de seguir- como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca, _"aunque es la primera vez que me mete la lengua hasta el esófago"_- eso prefirió no decírselo- Gaara es muy pesado y se divierte viendo la reacción de sus besos en aquellos interesados en mí.

Naruto se quedó sin habla; aprovechando su estado de shock, Sasuke se cambió y sólo cuando la oscura marca de su cuello despareció tras la ropa (1), sintió que el rubio recuperaba la capacidad de movimiento, mas decidió ignorarle por no hacer caso a sus palabras.

Éste sólo reaccionó al ver salir al moreno, ahora vestido con un polo rojo de manga corta, unos pantalones negros más anchos que los del uniforme y descalzo. Fue tras él, pero no consiguió que el chico le hablase, o siquiera se dignase a mirarlo. Le siguió hasta la cocina y le vio tomarse las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior, puesto que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Una vez hubo terminado le abordó, puesto que no soportaba que volviera a hacerle el vacío, le cogió de un brazo y le pegó a su cuerpo.

_- __**¿Por qué has dejado que el mapache te basara?**__-_ sus ojos se pusieron rojos por la furia y los celos, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Sasuke, ya que no le estaba mirando.

- _"¿Es que sólo le preocupan los juegos de Gaara?"_- él no les daba importancia porque sabía que el pelirrojo únicamente le veía como un hermano y por eso actuaba así con él- ¡puedo besar a quien me dé la gana! ¡No eres nadie para impedírmelo!

Sus palabras terminaron de cabrear al rubio, que en un arrebato de furia lo cogió por la nuca y le estampó un beso lleno de rabia. Pero el contacto con esos cálidos y suaves labios logró hacerle olvidar su furia y sus celos; el beso pasó de ser brusco a ser demandante y lleno de cariño.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue correspondiendo al beso, rodeó el cuello del rubio con los brazos en busca de más contacto y Naruto bajó los suyos hasta la estrecha moreno. El kitsune pidió permiso para explorar la cavidad de su compañero, permiso que le fue concedido tímidamente; porque, a pesar de las apariencias, los besos que había recibido el Uchiha nunca habían pasado de simples roces superficiales (sin contar el de esa mañana).

En el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraran, una corriente eléctrica pasó entre ellos, llegando a lo más profundo de sus corazones; una sensación de deja-vú y de que habían olvidado algo les llegó a ambos. No dieron mucha importancia a esos sentimientos, en ese momento lo más importante eran ellos y siguieron comiéndose a besos como si el mundo fuese a terminar en pocos minutos.

Nada dura para siempre y el insistente repiqueteo del timbre así se lo demostró a Sasuke; trató de ignorarlo, pero una voz demasiado conocida para el menor se lo impidió.

- ¡UCHIHA-BASTARDO, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡TENEMOS UN TRABAJO QUE HACER Y, ADEMÁS, TE HEMOS TRAÍDO TUS COSAS!

Sasuke apartó a Naruto de un empujón, quien cayó al suelo, y se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se cogió a lo primero que encontró. Está de más decir que su rostro le haría la competencia a un tomate maduro.

- _"¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé el castigo con esos dos!"_

* * *

1.- Aquí el sello es un tatuaje, más adelante ya os contare su historia y veréis las intenciones incestuosas de Itachi… XD.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	7. Un mal principio para un castigo

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

7.- Un mal principio para un castigo**

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento y deseando que su sonrojo no fuese demasiado notorio. A pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel, recompuso su máscara de frialdad; ni loco les dejaba ver su excitación. Abrió la puerta esperando lo peor, ya que esos dos, juntos y en su casa, iban a causarle un buen dolor de cabeza.

En el umbral se encontró con un Gaara realmente cabreado y un demasiado sonriente Sai.

_- "Esto no me gusta, Gaara no suele cabrearse sino es por algo muy grave. Y esa sonrisa… definitivamente esto no me gusta"_- frunció el ceño ante lo que veía- _"esto va a acabar muy, muy mal."_

- Es de mala educación no dejar pasar a tus visitas, Sasuke- el pelinegro, que ahora llevaba una camiseta negra y ceñida que dejaba al descubierto su plano abdomen, y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color (1). Un escalofrío recorrió al Uchiha, Sai nunca le llamaba por su nombre sin un insulto detrás, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

- Uchiha, o nos dejas pasar o no respondo- gruñó el pelirrojo, éste llevaba unos vaqueros anchos llenos de agujeros y una camiseta turquesa tan ancha que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus pálidos hombros; si no fuese por la expresen de su rostro, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba adorable con esa ropa- tenemos trabajo. Toma, lo olvidaste.

Antes de que pudiese responder, el ojiturquesa ya le había lanzado la cartera y había entrado en la casa sin mostrar ninguno de sus acostumbrados gestos hacia su ojinegro amigo. Ante su actitud, Sasuke salió de su estado de mutismo.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para venir?- "mirada-que-helaría-el-infierno" mode on. Se cruzó de brazos impidiendo el paso al otro chico, que ya se disponía a entrar.

- Tranquilo, Príncipe de Hielo; tenemos un castigo pendiente, y como tú te largaste sin permiso, decidimos venir aquí. Además, sería una pena perderse la bronca que va a echarte tu cuñadito cuando llegue (2).

- Pues vas a quedarte con las ganas- sonrió con suficiencia- hoy llegarán tarde- la copia barata… ejem, Sai ensanchó la sonrisa, dándole a su rostro un tinte macabro que provocó otro escalofrío en Sasuke- _"¿Para qué habré abierto la boca? Acabo de darle luz verde para tocarme la moral, literalmente"_- se quería dar de golpes contra la pared, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Puedo pasar, pequeño?

Reunió todo su autocontrol para no matarle allí mismo, y se apartó a un lado, dándole vía libre. Al entrar le guiñó el ojo de forma descarada, por lo visto el artista (Sai) no se cansaba de recibir un no por respuesta. Era cansino hasta decir basta.

- _"Respira hondo, tranquilízate y… ¡arráncale la cabeza! No, otra vez. Respira hondo, tranquilízate y cuenta hasta… hasta que se te quiten las intenciones homicidas."_

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, allí encontraron a Gaara ya sentado y mirándoles con mala cara; Sasuke se sentó a su lado y Sai en frente de éste. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, los dos amigos estaban tensos y el otro se lo estaba pasando en grande, y más se divertiría cuando le contase al Uchiha su otro castigo, pero esperaría un poco a ver qué ocurría.

- Sasuke, no es de buenos anfitriones no ofrecer algo de beber a tus invitados- no había duda, Sai sabía cómo molestar a Sasuke.

El aludido se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a la cocina; una vez allí, se puso a buscar algo sencillo, no tenía ganas de preparar algo para el fastidioso ojinegro. En la nevera encontró una jarra de te frío, buscó tres vasos y los llenó con la bebida. Se agachó para coger una bandeja, para poder llevar la jarra y los vasos; mas algo lo tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo contra otro algo más frío. Trató de alejarse, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, aferrando con más fuerza su estrecha cintura. Una voz susurró en su oído derecho logrando que dejase de intentar huir, aunque los latidos de su corazón aceleraron de manera estrepitosa.

_- __**¿Por qué no echas a esos dos? Aun tenemos un asunto pendiente**__- _los suaves labios acariciaron su lóbulo y recorrieron su cuello sensualmente, marcando la pálida piel con pequeños besos y mordiscos, que más tarde se volverían vistosos y morados- _**Sasuke, haz lo que te he dicho.**_

- _"¿Qué le ocurre a éste? Ya sabía que era un pervertido, pero esto es demasiado; creo que…"_ ahhh- un leve gemido escapó de los labios del menor, el rubio había movido una de sus manos hasta su bien formado pecho y le estaba acariciando por encima de la ropa- dobe… mmm… basta, estate quieto… ahhh…

Naruto estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cordura, oír gemir a su pequeño de forma tan sensual le estaba provocando cosquilleos en su bajo vientre. No sabía por qué era capaz de escuchar y tocar a Sasuke, cuando atravesaba cualquier cosa y el mundo se había vuelto silencioso para él; aunque eso ahora le importaba poco, a pesar de que ya no podía oír lo que decían sabía quiénes eran los que estaban en la sala.

El pelirrojo era el mejor amigo del moreno y el otro era el pesado que no dejaba de acosarle, y eso hacía que los celos le carcomiesen y odiase a los dos jóvenes. Estaba celoso de Gaara porque él podía hacer cosas divertidas con Sasuke, porque éste le seguía el juego y porque el menor de los Uchiha sentía un cariño especial hacia él. Odiaba a Sai porque trataba de ligárselo y robarle la atención de su niño, porque Sasuke era suyo y de nadie más.

Fue él quien le consoló por las noches tras la muerte de sus padres, quien le ayudó a superar sus pesadillas, quien estuvo las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado cuando se ponía enfermo, quien ahuyentaba los miedos del pequeño durante las noches de tormenta, quien le había visto crecer…

Y en ese momento lo supo, supo que odiaría a cualquiera que tratase de apartarle de su chibi y que envidiaba a todos los que podían pasar tiempo con el ojinegro sin tener que esconderse y en cualquier momento y lugar.

Porque él, Naruto, estaba atrapado en las paredes de esa casa, obligado a vagar por siempre en ese lugar y sabía que algún día tendría que ver marchar a la única persona que le mantenía cuerdo y no quería que ese momento llegase, no deseaba que se apartase de él. No estaba seguro de en qué momento dejó de verle como a un niño, cuando dejó de considerarle como un hermano, y ahora le veía como lo veían los demás, como al chico que pronto se que convertiría en un hombre, un hombre realmente bello.

_- "Tu eres mío, Sasuke, y no pienso compartirte con nadie"- _paró sus caricias para poder girar al hermoso joven que tenía entre sus brazos. El moreno estaba sonrojado y a duras penas era capaz de contener sus suspiros- _**Hay algo que quiero decirte. Sasu… yo te…**_

Pero la visión de ese hermoso y pálido rostro sonrojado, y la sensual boca entreabierta fue demasiado para el ojiazul. Volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez de forma dulce y tierna, tratando de transmitir con ese delicado roce todo lo que sentía.

Por su parte, Sasuke se debatía entre rendirse al beso o apartarse de su lado, algo en su interior le empujaba hacia él, mas su mente le decía que no estaba bien y que tenía que cortar con eso. No era el momento adecuado, no con el mapache y el engreído tan cerca. Y, como siempre ocurría, fue su mente la que ganó la batalla.

Empujó al rubio lejos de él, y sin mirarle, salió de la cocina con las bebidas. Tal vez se arrepentiría de ello, pero estaba asustado; no deseaba que su corazón se abriese de nuevo para volver a quedarse solo después. Tras el accidente se prometió a sí mismo no volver a amar a nadie nunca más, la pérdida de un ser querido dolía demasiado. Como mucho, se dijo entonces, tendría amigos y a su hermano, pero nada más.

Entró en la sala metido en su mundo, sirvió las bebidas y se sentó de nuevo al lado del ojiturquesa; pero hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para el observador Sai; tal vez fuera un salido, mas como pintor tenía un sentido de la vista excepcional, ya que debía fijarse mucho en todo aquello que tuviese enfrente para poder encontrar los mejores modelos para sus obras.

- Vaya, vaya, Uchiha-bastardo, ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste tan de repente. Bonitas marcas tienes en el cuello- estaba empezando a mosquearse, primero el mapache y ahora la persona que se veía con el moreno; ¿qué no entendían que ese neko salvaje era su persa?

Gaara levantó la cabeza al notar el tono del moreno; era cierto, Sasuke tenía unos bien visibles chupetones en su cuello, y eso le dio una gran idea. Ahora iba a vengarse del baka de Sai; eso sí, luego averiguaría quien le había hecho esas marcas a su amigo. Cuando su neesan se enterase de que el "Príncipe de Hielo" tenía pareja escondida en algún lugar, iba a poner el grito en el cielo porque su "hermanito adoptivo" había sido tocado sin su consentimiento.

- Ey, Sasuke, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme a tu misteriosa pareja? ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu mejor amigo en la ignorancia?- sonrió ante el repentino sonrojo y la mueca de desagrado de cada uno de los morenos- dime ¿hasta dónde has llegado con esa persona? Por las marcas de tu cuello, seguro que debe ser muy… fogosa. Debe de ser alguien muy especial si ha logrado que el frío Sasuke Uchiha se interese en ella- dijo esto con doble sentido, sentido que fue captado de inmediato por Sai.

- _"Si ese bastardo cree que va a poder conmigo la lleva clara, tengo un as en la manga que le va a bajar los humos"_- se olvidó del cabreo que tenía por las marcas y sonrío con esa falsa sonrisa que odiaba el otro moreno, y que el pelirrojo ya estaba empezando a aborrecer- tenemos un castigo pendiente, además, Tsunade-sama me ha dado permiso para pintar mi nueva obra en la fuente de los cerezos.

- ¿Y eso tiene que importarnos?- preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.

- Por supuesto, ya que a partir de mañana ambos pasareis a ser los modelos de mi próximo cuadro- soltó sin más con una sonrisa aun más grande.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- los otros dos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras del pintor.

- Que Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que seáis mis modelos, si no queréis ser los ayudantes de Orochimaru-sensei en sus experimentos hasta que os graduéis- dijo de la forma más inocente que pudo.

Gaara estuvo a punto de echarse sobre "la copia barata" para partirle la cara y, de ser posible, ambas manos; pero sus intenciones quedaron frustradas por su mejor amigo, que le tenía atrapado con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y otro alrededor del pecho.

- Se que vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero prefiero mil veces posar para él que ayudar al cara de serpiente- se estremeció ante la idea- te aseguro que no hay nada peor.

El pelirrojo dejo de forcejear al oír las palabras de su "hermano" y se preguntó qué clase de profesor era capaz de hacer estremecer al Príncipe de Hielo, también conocido como Sasuke Uchiha. Se recostó en el pecho del moreno, si no podía partirle la cara al insufrible de Sai, al menos, haría que se pusiera rojo de furia. Aprovechó que aun estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke, para rodear el cuello de éste con los suyos y pegar aun más su cuerpo al de este y ronroneó, atrayendo la atención de los dos ojinegros; puso cara de estar muy excitado y, al hablar, lo hizo con voz ronca.

- Mmm… ohh… Sasuke, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo por última vez? Si… me gusta… cómo me atrapas entre tus brazos…- soltó unos cuantos gemidos antes de seguir con su pequeña interpretación- pero… lo que de verdad me pone… son tus gemidos cuando compartimos esas sesiones…

¡PLAFF!

Tan metido estaban en la interpretación del ojiturquesa que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que Sai se había levantado y le había soltado tremendo puñetazo al pelirrojo. Y la respuesta del agredido no se hizo esperar, pero al contrario de lo que pensó Sasuke no fue con golpes, sino que se volvió a aferrar al Uchiha y habló usando un tono empalagosamente dulce.

- Oh, ¿celoso, pintorcito? Seguro que te mueres por estar en mi lugar, ¿cierto?- ahora su tono se volvió frío y burlón- pues entérate, copia barata, que este bombón no te pertenece; y mientras yo esté aquí no lograrás meterlo en tu cama, ni en ninguna otra.

Ahora Sai si que estaba furioso, pero decidió salvar el orgullo que le quedaba y colocó una de sus eternas y falsas sonrisas.

- ¿Y no será, mapache, que tienes miedo de que prefiera meterse en mi cama a perder el tiempo contigo?- recogió sus cosas y volvió a encarar a los dos que, para su disgusto, aun seguían muy pegados- nos vemos pasado mañana en la fuente; bueno, eso u os vais con la serpiente pervertida.

- Mira quien fue a decirlo. Seguro que cualquiera es mejor compañía que un salido como tu- soltó ácido Gaara.

La cara del artista se tiñó de rojo por la furia contenida, mas pensando que ya se las cobraría abandonó la casa.

Las carcajadas del pelirrojo no tardaron en resonar por toda la sala de estar.

Se había soltado de su amigo para poder tirarse sobre al sofá, mientras se sujetaba la mejilla herida.

- ¿Has… has visto la cara de ese imbécil? Ah… sin duda, esta ha sido mi mejor interpretación; creo que debería dedicarme a ello, ¿tú qué piensas, "amor"?

- Contigo no se puede, Gaara- suspiró resignado ante la actitud del mencionado- _"aunque se lo merecía."_

- Claro que se puede, lo que pasa es que tú no quieres intentarlo- tras estas palabras se puso serio- ahora sin bromas, Sasuke. No sé por qué sigues empeñado en no querer acostarte conmigo, ya te dije que sería sin compromisos y no cambiaría nada entre nosotros. Con lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos _"y así lograría cumplir una de mis fantasías"_, además, si lo que ocurre es que no quieres ser uke, yo puedo serlo- se acercó a él de forma insinuante- no sería la primera vez y tampoco me importa si eres tu quien…

- No- fue su fría respuesta- eres mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, y yo no voy por ahí montándomelo con mis hermanos.

- _"No que Itachi no lo haya intentado."_ Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Sólo que nos divirtamos un rato, no hay nada malo en pasarlo bien con los amigos y el sexo une mucho más a las personas…- ante la fría mirada del Uchiha decidió dejarlo para otro momento- está bien. Si el bastardo se ha ido no voy a ser yo quien cumpla su parte del castigo. Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

Y antes de que reaccionara, Gaara le dio un beso cerca de los labios y en segundos ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

- Por Kami- suspiró derrotado- ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

* * *

1.- Vamos, como en el anime.

2.- Deidara es el profesor encargado del club de arte, así que pasa tres tardes por semana en el colegio.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	8. Confesión

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, muerte de un personaje, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Naruto no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de este fic.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

_**- Blah, blah- espíritus hablando.**_

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

8.- Confesión.**

Subió a su habitación con paso cansado, ese había sido el día más extraño de toda su vida, y eso que viviendo con un fantasma y un hermano pervertido había sufrido varios.

No entendía nada; primero la foto, luego los celos del rubio, para pasar al castigo (que ni habían empezado), el increíble beso que Naruto le había robado, para volver a otro castigo y, de nuevo, la proposición del pelirrojo. ¡Si es que no salía de una para meterse en otra! ¡Y eso que aún le quedaba la bronca que le iba a echar Deidara en cuanto llegase a casa; ah, y qué decir de cómo se pondría su aniki en cuanto descubriera las marcas que el fogoso ojiazul había dejado en su cuello, si es que tenía un hermano demasiado posesivo! ¡Más parecía un padre preocupado por la virginidad de su única hija (cuando no era él quien intentaba quitársela), que un hermano mayor!

Trató de recordar en qué momento fue tomada aquella fotografía, pero sucedía lo mismo de antes: un intenso dolor agudo recorrió su cabeza, haciendo que casi cayese escaleras abajo. Tras esperar un poco, el dolor remitió y él siguió subiendo.

Estaba decidido a descubrir qué demonios pasaba y por qué no podía recordar nada relacionado con el rubio antes de su llegada a la casa de la pareja; porque si estaba seguro de algo es que si no hubiese sido alguien importante en su vida nunca hubiese dejado que le llevase en brazos, pues eso estaba reservado a sus padres y hermano. Aunque tuviese que ser internado en un hospital psiquiátrico terminaría por resolver ese misterio. Pero lo más inquietante era el por qué tanto él como Naruto no recordaban haberse hecho esa fotografía.

Por ahora se dispuso a olvidarse de todo, su mente estaba saturada de pensamientos incoherentes, sensaciones nuevas y ganas de asesinar a alguien, preferiblemente a un pintor bastardo y a un mapache pelirrojo.

Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, estaba tan cansado que se durmió enseguida, sin notar la presencia de cierto rubio fantasmal que le miraba con infinito cariño.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el ojinegro no despertaría lo tomó en brazos, apartó las sábanas con sólo desearlo y colocó bien al joven dormido (1), le quitó los zapatos, que atravesaron sus manos una vez dejaron de estar en contacto con el pelinegro (2), y le cubrió con las sábanas.

Posó sus azules orbes en el plácido rostro del durmiente, lo recorrió hasta llegar a sus dulces labios, donde se quedaron fijos y sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo volvió a reclamarlos como suyos, aunque esta vez más suavemente y sin profundizar el beso.

Se separó de él a regañadientes y, antes de marcharse, le susurró con dulzura al oído:

_- __**No importa el tiempo que pasé, tu siempre serás mi niño. No pienso dejar que nadie te aparte de mí, eres mío y no permitiré que eso cambie, porque… te amo, Sasuke.**_

Y le dejó con esas palabras que, aunque al despertar no las recordaría, su subconsciente guardó como un tesoro.

* * *

1.- Por una razón que aun no voy a desvelar, Naruto puede oír y tocar a Sasuke y cualquier objeto que esté en contacto con la piel del Uchiha; lo demás, como buen fantasma, lo mueve sin necesidad de tocarlo, ya que lo atraviesa.

2.- ¿Veis lo que quería decir?

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


End file.
